You are My Evidence of My Luckiness
by Mizudere
Summary: Hidup yang tadinya sempurna kini sudah hancur karena kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Engsel yang hancur dan kehilangan rival ku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditambah seseorang yang datang di kehidupan Rin dan diriku. Menari-nari di pikiranku seperti mengejek betapa hancurnya hidupku. [Pair : Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka, Sousuke's POV]


**Warning : Shounen ai, semi-canon, Harem!Haruka, nggak sesuai EYD.**

 **ENJOY!**

Setiap manusia dilahirkan dari rahim seorang ibu dengan keajaiban yang penuh dengan doa dan harapan kedua orang tua. Bakat, keberuntungan, kecerdasan, paras, jika aku bisa aku ingin meminta Tuhan untuk melahirkanku kembali dengan semua kelebihan. Tetapi aku memiliki banyak kelebihan yang membuat semua orang iri. Aku tidak sombong. Kenyataannya banyak kaum adam dan hawa yang tertarik karena aku memiliki paras yang dapat memikat mereka. Kecerdasan yang cukup, dan bakat renang sampai masuk kategori 10 besar perenang gaya kupu-kupu tercepat tingkat SMA di Jepang.

Tidak semua kelebihan yang aku miliki. Yaitu, keberuntungan yang tidak memihakku.

Engsel lengan kanan atas yang hancur karena kecerobohan dan keras kepala ku yang masih ingin berlatih dengan porsi latihan yang gila, Tuhan menghukumku atas perbuatanku.

Impianku tidak bisa digapai oleh diriku sendiri, semua sudah terlambat. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku mengetahuinya.

Dia adalah sahabat sejati dan rivalku di bidang renang. Matsuoka Rin, perenang spesialis gaya kupu-kupu yang aku akui bisa menandingiku. Setiap hari dia selalu memintaku untuk bertanding dengannya, apapun tandingan itu aku siap melayani nya. Walaupun kami berjanji untuk saling memercayai satu sama lain, aku tidak akan menunjukkan bahwa aku telah jatuh ke bumi dari langit yang hampir mendapatkan bintang. Mengakui kekalahan di depan seorang rival lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa nyeri di engsel ku.

Ah, tidak. Ada yang lebih menyakitkan.

Rin, rival yang aku akui, sudah mendapatkan rival baru. Semua orang sudah mengklaim sosok tersebut sebagai perenang yang jenius. Perenang yang membuat Rin yang tidak fokus terhadap gaya spesialisnya. Gerakan yang sempurna, _terlalu sempurna_ sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat kesalahannya walaupun kedua mataku melihat pemuda itu sampai otot-otot mataku terlihat jika orang-orang melihatku. Hanya wajah dengan paras yang cantik namun kedua mata berwarna biru jernih seperti air seolah mengatakan _sudah bosan dengan kemenangan_. Bukan berarti aku selalu memerhatikan wajahnya, sungguh.

Aku akhirnya tahu alasan Rin jatuh hati dengannya. Dan juga temannya dengan marga Tachibana itu. Ada seekor duyung yang indah menarik mereka untuk mencintainya.

"Jangan pernah menghalangi jalan Rin lagi." Sebuah ancaman aku lontarkan kepada pemuda yang menjadi rival Rin sekarang ketika aku memojokkannya ke mesin penjual otomatis. Aku sengaja mengikutinya sampai ia sampai dengan sebuah botol minuman di genggamannya. _"Apa maumu, Yamazaki?"_ Walaupun sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak berjumpa dengannya, aku masih mengetahui suaranya tidak berubah. Sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak peduli juga tidak berubah, hanya sorot kedua manik biru yang berubah. _Apakah Rin yang mengubahnya?_

Setelah aku memberi ancaman kepadanya, aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lekat. Ah, kedua matanya terbuka lebar yang sepertinya terkejut dengan ancamanku. Mulut kecilnya yang terbuka sedikit sepertinya menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia _shock._ Hampir saja aku terjebak dengan pesona nya. Akhirnya kami bertanding seperti biasa, dengan hasil waktu yang seri.

Sebenarnya aku bisa lebih cepat darinya, tetapi aku menikmati ketika ia berlari ketakutan seperti ada yang akan memakannya. Aku menikmati peran menjadi predator jika Nanase menjadi mangsa ku satu-satunya.

Karena Nanase Haruka adalah satu-satunya manusia yang ingin aku hancurkan, terutama pesona nya yang sudah meracuni sahabatku.

* * *

Rin selalu membicarakan sosok idola nya. Apapun yang dilakukan perenang Iwatobi itu selalu disanjung. Pemuda dengan surai merah itu selalu membuka topik dengan menyangkutkan nama anak itu. Rin juga mengakui bahwa dia menyimpan rasa kepadanya. Sudah wajar, bukan? Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang susah untuk hilang.

" _Lihatlah gerakannya seperti putri duyung yang sering kita lihat acara yang sering Gou tonton waktu kecil." "Ahh, Haru sepertinya tidak serius. Lihat saja nanti akan ku sifat dia yang tidak ingin mengalah itu." "Sekarang apa yang dilakukan Haru? Apakah kedua orang tua nya akan datang di hari natal?"_

Jujur saja, hal itu membuat kebencianku terhadap Nanase bertambah. Seiring Rin membicarakan pemuda itu, aku semakin tahu sifat asli dan keinginannya masa depan. Sudah kuduga bahwa dia tidak sejalan pikiran dengan Rin. Seperti sampan di tengah laut yang tenang, terlalu tenang sehingga tidak ada ombak membawanya ke benua yang nyaman untuk dihuni. Tidak punya pendirian, hanya ingin bebas mengambang di tengah laut yang tenang. Maka dari itu dia tertekan ketika teman-temannya yang membujuknya untuk mencari benua yang mereka inginkan.

Aku dapat menebak bahwa ia selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Dilihat dari cara ia berlali ketika sekolah kami berlatih bersama, seperti ingin kabur dari kenyataan. Rin sudah berpikiran seperti itu dari awal. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu Rin juga tidak fokus untuk latihannya. Aku menjadi terganggu karenanya.

Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi ombak yang dapat membujuknya seperti teman-temannya, tetapi aku bisa menjadi angin untuk menggiring sampan itu walaupun sampan itu bukanlah sampan layar. Sekarang sampan itu sedang diombang-ambing oleh banyak gelombang, tetapi masih tidak bisa membawanya ke sebuah benua.

Aku menyempatkan diriku untuk pergi ke SMA Iwatobi, bertemu pemuda pujaan Rin yang sedang kebingungan mencari arah. Tidak lama aku menunggu sosok itu, surai hitam yang menari bersama angin pantai, kedua manik biru yang dapat membuatku hampir terperangkap olehnya, terutama pesona wajahnya. Dipasangnya ekspresi tidak suka ketika dia melihat sosok pemuda yang ia tidak suka, yaitu aku. Dia mungkin terkejut akan keberadaanku, tetapi ia tahu tujuanku untuk datang ke sekolahnya. Nanase membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa maumu?" Tetap dingin seperti biasanya, huh, Nanase.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau berhenti di tengah pertandingan?" Tanpa perlu basa-basi, waktu ku tidak cukup untuk dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ucapan itu, jujur saja, menyakitkan seperti kau ditolak setelah mengajak seseorang menjadi kekasih. Hanya perumpamaan, aku mencari yang lebih mirip saja.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku, tetapi ini juga urusan Rin." Aku tidak berbohong sepenuhnya, Rin juga uring-uringan memikirkan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Jarak kami berbicara yang terbilang terlalu jauh untuk berbicara bersama teman. Aku dan Nanase memang tidak mempunyai hubungan teman. Musuh terbesar bisa dibilang.

"Teruslah maju. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengeluarkan bakat Rin sesungguhya." Hanya itu yang aku sampaikan kepada musuhku. Kaki ku melangkah, meninggalkan sampan yang masih buta untuk merasakan angin yang aku berikan. Masih terombang-ambing tetapi aku dapat merasakan sampan itu mencoba mengambil kendali.

Angin yang telah kuberikan terhadap sampan itu, apakah dapat membawanya ke benua yang ia inginkan?

* * *

Masa SMA ku sudah berakhir dan aku melanjutkan studi ku ke Tokyo untuk mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan ekonomi. Ayah menyuruhku untuk belajar dahulu sebelum meneruskan perusahaannya. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang Rin sering memberi kabarnya dari Australia. Bersyukur bahwa semua kabar yang ia berikan lewat via _e-mail_ adalah kabar yang selalu ingin ku dengar, menjalaninya tanpa hambatan. Rin benar-benar meraih impiannya, bukan impian Ayahnya.

Masalahku terhadap lenganku sudah hilang seperti ombak menyapu pasir pantai dan membawanya hilang terlarut menjadi air laut. Sebelum kami bertanding _rellay_ , aku sudah memberitahukan kepadanya. Memang benar jika Rin yang menyadarinya duluan, tetapi dia tetap akan meminta penjelasan. Mengesalkan, pantas saja aku dan Rin selalu beradu mulut dan tangan. Perkelahian selalu menghiasi persahabatan.

Sebenarnya aku tahu kabar Nanase. Sudah pasti dari Rin di setiap _e-mail_ yang ia kirimkan kepadaku. Masih ada samanya ketika Rin selalu mengirimkanku surat dari Australia di beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dia juga berada satu kuliah denganku, hanya beda fakultas. Nanase berada di fakultas seni, Rin memberitahuku bahwa ia sangat pandai dalam hal tersebut. Seniman yang seharusnya melankolis, tidak dapat disangka jika Nanase berbakat di bidang seni. Tangannya terlalu berbakat, ingin aku memutuskan kedua tangannya dan kujual dengan harga yang tinggi dan tubuhnya untuk kebutuhan biologis ku, diingat-ingat Rin selalu memikirkan Haru untuk fantasi prianya karena lekuk tubuh yang terbilang sempurna, menggoda iman. Boleh juga untuk dicoba.

Aku hanya bercanda. Sayangnya perusahaan Ayah tidak menjual bagian tubuh manusia.

Pemuda itu masih melanjutkan profesinya sebagai perenang. Setelah Rin mengajaknya ke Australia, Nanase akhirnya sudah mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya. Menjadi perenang nasional, mungkin bisa bertanding sampai internasional. Bakat yang ia miliki sangat luar biasa, Rin pernah bercerita bahwa pelatihnya yang berada di Australia tertarik dengan pemuda tersebut. Karena kekurangannya terhadap bahasa internasional, Nanase menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk mengikuti Rin pergi ke Australia.

" _Susah juga ya kalau berhubungan jauh dengan Haru."_

" _Berarti kau dan Nanase sudah-"_

" _Tidak, bukan begitu. Baiklah aku pernah mengajaknya untuk menjalin hubungan denganku, sudah pasti Haru menolak jika berhubungan jauh. Pada saat itu aku menangis sampai dua malam, kau tahu,"_

" _Ah, kau memang cengeng, Rin,"_

" _Sousuke_ teme _! Awas saja ya, akan kuhajar kau kalau aku pulang ke Jepang. Hahahahaha."_

Percakapan kami lewat telepon genggam pada waktu itu. Ada perasaan lega dan senang ketika mengetahui Nanase belum disentuh oleh siapapun.

Berlian itu masih bersinar tanpa noda, ya? Benar-benar ingin ku tutupi berlian itu supaya cahaya nya tidak menarik perhatian lainnya.

Tetapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Setiap aku melihat sosoknya, entah mengapa aku ingin menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping. Rupanya aku masih membenci sosoknya yang terlalu bercahaya, memaksaku untuk melihatnya yang sedang bersinar.

Tuhan masih menghukumku saat ini.

Ketika aku hendak memasuki kamar apartemenku, aku bertemu dengannya. Tepat di samping kamar apartemenku, kamar tersebut adalah milik Nanase Haruka. Bentuk badannya yang berubah walaupun hanya tinggi badan yang mungkin bertamah kurang dari tiga sentimeter. Wajahnya yang masih datar namun dapat kulihat dia menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya itu, terlihat kedua manik biru yang dikagumi oleh sahabatku itu terbuka lebar melihat diriku berada tidak jauh darinya. Kucoba melihat tas belanjaannya yang dipenuhi oleh kaleng makarel kesukaannya, jaket jersey yang membalut tubuhnya benar-benar dari klub renang Universitas Tokyo. Kabar yang diberikan Rin memang benar.

"Banyak sekali makarel yang kau beli, Nanase,"

"Itu bukan sapaan yang baik, Sousuke." Balasnya datar, namun berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada sifat dingin di sana. Entah mungkin sekarang adalah malam hari, aku dapat melihat dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku asumsikan bahwa mataku perlu diperiksa ke dokter.

Ah, rupanya dia tidak lupa bahwa kami sudah memanggil nama kecil masing-masing. Karena kejadian pada saat kelompok anak Iwatobi bermain ke SMA Samezuka, Nanase sepertinya tidak membenciku lagi karena telah memojokkannya ke mesin minuman waktu itu. Tetapi tetap saja aku masih membencinya. Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya masih menyimpan rasa tersebut?

"Mau berkunjung? Mumpung makarel yang kubeli banyak." Ajaknya santai. Kedua kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mendekatkan diriku kepada sosok Nanase yang masih berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Hanya beberapa sentimeter jarak diriku terhadapnya, aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Bibir kecilnya yang terbuka sedikit, kepalanya juga terangkat mencoba melihat wajahku karena perbedaan tinggi kami. Lima detik berlalu aku menjawab ajakan pemuda tersebut, tanpa membalas senyumnya yang mungkin itu hanyalah kesalahan penglihatanku.

"Asalkan masakanmu enak, Haru."

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya memaklumi bahwa aku selalu kasar terhadapnya. Perasaanku saja atau anak ini terlalu sering tersenyum. Rasa hangat di dadaku karena senyuman yang ia berikan, ingin ku maki diriku sendiri karena sudah terjebak olehnya.

Kami berdua masuk ke kamarnya. Sesudah Haruka menyalakan lampu kamar, terlihat kamar tersebut terlalu polos tanpa hiasan. Sudah seharusnya aku berpikir keras kenapa dia bisa masuk ke fakultas seni yang dipenuhi oleh seniman yang luar biasa. Mungkinkah hanya keberuntungan? Jika ia aku akan tetap membenci pemuda ini.

"Kau tidak tinggal dengan Makoto?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Semua orang butuh privasi." Jawabnya kalem sambil mengeluarkan kaleng makarel yang ia beli. Aku duduk di ruang tengahnya, menonton ia memasak menggunakan apron berwarna biru. Aku jadi ingat dengan cerita Rin bahwa Haruka selalu memasak sarapannya hanya mengenakan celana renang dan apron. Temanku yang satu itu terlalu beruntung jika dia dapat melihat Haruka seperti itu.

Tidak lama kemudian masakan yang dibuat oleh Haruka sudah tersedia di atas meja bundar dihadapanku. Miso dengan daging makarel, sialnya bau makanan itu sangat menggugah selera.

"Oi, sejak kapan kau bisa masak?"

"Bukannya aku memang bisa masak?"

"Tetapi miso ini terlalu sempurna, ya ampun Nanase,"

" _Haru_ , Sousuke. Jangan banyak bicara, langsung saja makan."

Dia memang tidak peduli dengan pujian orang. Walaupun Rin sudah memujinya sampai tak terhitung, dia tetap tidak terlena dengan hal tersebut. Benar-benar seorang Nanase Haruka yang aku kenal dari cerita Rin.

"Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut dengan keberadaanmu jika Rin pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa kau juga kuliah di Universitas Tokyo." Ucapku setelah satu suap nasi sudah berada di dalam mulutku.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Rin cerita tentangku?"

"Hanya tentang kau yang sedang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Jangan mengharapkan lebih." Rupanya sifat yang menyebalkan masih menempel pada pemuda ini. Sudah wajar jika Rin selalu naik darah jika ia berbicara dengan Haruka.

Kami menyelesaikan makanan yang dibuat Haruka dengan keadaan sunyi. Dia tidak sedikitpun menyentuh sebuah _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruangannya. Aku tidak keberatan, kesunyian memang lebih baik. Aku menyempatkan diriku untuk melirik sekeliling ruangannya. Memang terlalu polos, tetapi ada sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya lampu ruangan. Piala dan penghargaan yang banyak, tertulis nama Nanase Haruka di sana. Membuat diriku bernostalgia dengan kehidupanku yang masih meraih penghargaan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kusadari rasa benci terhadap Haruka sedikit memudar, sedikit. Telah kumengerti bahwa rasa benci ku terhadapnya hanyalah rasa iri biasa. Ditambah dia pernah bekerjasama dengannya pada saat kami bermain _Survival Game_ pada saat festival SMA Samezuka. Dan juga mengajakku untuk makan malam di apartemennya. Aku tahu Haruka adalah seseorang yang pandai mengobservasi (mungkin ia tertular oleh Makoto). Sifatnya yang tidak peduli dengan hal itu tidak sengaja melakukan hal yang ramah terhadapku.

Setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam kami, tentu saja Haruka hendak membawa piring-piringnya ke dapur untuk membersihkannya. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku punya kesadaran diri, karena itu aku langsung mengambil salah satu piring kotor yang berada di westafel dan sebuah spons dipenuhi dengan busa.

"Kau tamu di sini. Biarkan aku sendiri yang melakukannya."

Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara datarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, bukan tersenyum ramah. Aku tersenyum mengejek ke arah pemuda itu.

"Siapa bilang aku yang melakukan semua nya. Aku mencuci, kau mengeringkannya." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan sebuah serbet kepadanya. Aku dapat menebak dia akan memasang wajah jengkel terhadapku.

Haruka menutup mulutnya dan terlihat kerutan kecil di dahinya kemudian berdiri di sampingku untuk menunggu piring-piring yang sudah dicuci.

Tuh, sudah kubilang, bukan?

Aku jadi ingin berbuat jahil terhadapnya setiap hari. Ingin melihat ekspresi itu setiap hari.

"Bagaimana kabar Rin?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar pertanyaan Haruka. Tidak mungkin Rin memutuskan komunikasi nya terhadap anak ini.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya ku balik sambil membersihkan noda-noda di piring menggunakan spons yang berada di genggamanku.

"Baru hari ini aku tidak menerima pesannya." Ah, aku juga.

"Apakah mungkin dia selingkuh?"

"Sudah pasti. Banyak yang lebih cantik di Australia." Jawabku sambil memberikan sebuah piring bersih kepadanya.

 _KRAKK..._

Tiba-tiba saja suara retak terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Sumber suara itu berasal dari Haruka yang memegang piring bersih dengan kuat, mungkin terlalu kuat. Ada yang lagi PMS rupanya, huh?

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?"

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Ada."

"Nggak."

"Ada."

"Nggak."

"Ya ampun Haruka! Kau punya hak apa untuk cemburu terhadap Rin? Kau bukan kekasihnya!" Bentakku kepadanya yang masih saja memegang piring dengan sekuat tenaga nya. Untung saja dia punya banyak tabungan. Sudah pasti banyak, toh dia dapat dari perlombaan dan selalu pulang dengan kemenangan.

" _Haruka_?" Pegangannya terhadap piring sekarang melonggar, memasang ekspresi bingung dengan panggilanku terhadapnya. Mungkinkah ia tidak suka dengan panggilan namanya yang terlalu feminin? Ah, salah sendiri dia memiliki nama seperti itu.

"Itu namamu, bukan?" Tanyaku yang sepertinya keras kepala akan memanggil namanya dengan nama 'Haruka'. Orang-orang pernah bilang bahwa sebuah nama dapat mendeskripsikan seseorang. Nama itu cocok untuknya daripada nama 'Haru'. Namanya yang cantik, seperti pemiliknya.

"Tidak banyak orang yang memanggilku Haruka." Jeda beberapa waktu, dia melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucap kepadaku, "Kau boleh menjadi salah satunya."

Baiklah, aku menang. Sepertinya aku adalah orang terpilih untuknya. Jika aku memamerkannya kepada Rin, apakah dia marah padaku? Mungkin dia akan menangis, bersujud di depanku, dan meminta ku dengan paksa bagaimana caranya. Senang sekali bisa berbuat usil terhadap sahabatku.

Aku langsung pamit pulang ke kamarku setelah membersihkan piring-piring milik Haruka. Pada saat kakiku mendarat di sebuah kamar milikku, segera ku keluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku celana ku. Baru saja membuka ponsel, nama Matsuoka Rin sudah tertulis di layar. Sudah pasti aku menggerakkan jempolku untuk menekan tombol _answer_.

"Yo, Rin."

" _Sousuke. Ada kabar bagus buatmu?"_

Lebih baik aku tunda untuk berbuat usil hari ini. "Ada apa?"

" _Besok aku akan menghampirimu,"_

"Baiklah gantian. Aku juga punya kabar untukmu." Kakiku bergerak ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan.

" _Lebih baik kau punya kabar yang lebih bagus ketimbang diriku, kawan, Hahahaha. Apa itu?"_

"Aku bertemu bidadarimu yang sekarang menjadi tetangga ku,"

" _AKH! Jangan-jangan-"_

"Nanase Haruka namanya,"

Terdengar suara teriakan dan makian di ponselku. Aku tertawa mendengarnya, dapat membayangkan jika dia loncat-loncat dan teman sekamarnya yang ingin ketawa dengan tingkahnya yang diluar karakternya itu.

"Nee _Sousuke,"_

"Ya?"

" _Aku punya satu permintaan. Tolong jaga Haru untukku,"_

"Hah? Seharusnya kau minta kepada pengasuhnya, bukan aku." Berkatilah jika Makoto bersin karena aku membicarakannya.

" _Tidak, bukan itu masalahku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku ingin kau jaga Haru supaya lelaki lain tidak mendapatkan pria lain di sana."_

* * *

" _Sousuke,"_

.

.

"Sousuke." Sebuah panggilan yang diarahkan kepadaku membuat lamunan pecah. Aku melirik siapa sumber suara yang memanggilku. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel ke arahku. Kedua mata biru nya yang seolah bertanya kepadaku apa yang aku pikirkan di saat ini, aku menjawab tanpa ia melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya lelah. Tugas banyak." Walaupun Haruka terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban bohongku, dia hanya mengangguk seolah dia percaya dengan kebohonganku. Kini pandangannya beralih ke depan, menunggu seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Di Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo, kami berdua menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang merantau ke Australia. Pemuda merah yang sedang menaiki tangga sangat tinggi. Tanpa ada keraguan dan pandangan tidak beralih ke bawah. Hanya fokus ke depan mencari cahaya yang terang walaupun masih terlihat kosong, gelap.

Pagi yang diawali dengan berkaca dan melihat kantung mata yang membesar dan menghitam. Membuat masakan sederhana untuk sarapan dan mandi untuk bergegas ke bandara. Sebelum beranjak pergi, mengetuk pintu kamar yang di sana ada tulisan 'Nanase' di sana untuk memanggil seorang pemuda yang juga ingin menjemput Rin. Bersyukur aku mengajak Haruka karena ketidakahlian dalam membaca arah yang menjadi pengganggu terbesar nomor dua setelah muncul seorang Nanase Haruka di dalam hidupku dan Rin.

Permohonan Rin yang menjadi alasan bodoh aku mengapa tidak dapat memejamkan mataku dengan cepat di malam hari. Sudah banyak detik yang terlewati, tidak satupun suara yang muncul dari kami berdua yang pada waktu itu ponsel kami masih menempel di atas salah satu telinga. Rin yang menyadarkan aku dan ingin mendengar jawaban setuju dariku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun mengiyakan permohonannya. Detik berikutnya, ucapan terima kasih dari Rin terdengar dari ponselku. Baru kali ini rasanya berat untuk mengabulkan permintaan seorang sahabat.

Sudah wajar jika dirinya meminta tolong seperti itu. Aku jadi ingat bahwa anggota klub SMA Samezuka –hampir semua anak—mengidolakan dua orang yang ada di grup Iwatobi. Gou yang pertama, tetapi mereka takut dengan kakaknya yang sialnya menjadi kapten klub renang Samezuka. Yang kedua adalah perenang gaya bebas Iwatobi. Tidak hanya takut terhadap kemarahan sang kapten, tatapan dingin menjadi alasan anggota Samezuka yang mengidolakannya itu menjauh. Pernah beberapa dari mereka mencoba menyapa, aksi modus untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel dilakukan dengan bertanya bagaimana cara berenang cepat seperti Haruka lakukan. Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan kepada Haruka terlalu pendek, sehingga mereka kehabisan ide modusnya untuk mendapatkan sebuah nomor telepon Nanase Haruka.

"Itu Rin." Walaupun terdengar datar, aku mengetahui bahwa Haruka sedang berseru dan sebuah jari darinya menunjuk salah satu seseorang dari ratusan penumpang yang baru saja melewati perjalanannya di atas langit. Rin yang ia tunjuk. Dengan tas yang besar dan penuh, topi yang menutupi mahkota merahnya, jaket hitam yang tebal, lirik kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu, mencari kami.

"Haru! Sousuke!"

Rin berlari ke arah kami dengan sekuat tenaga. Senyum yang lebar sehingga gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat itu menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu aku rindunya dengan sahabatku yang penuh ekspresif ini. Mencoba memutar balik masa lalu kami seperti video yang ditekan tombol _replay_ , menyadari sudah banyak yang kami alami bersama. Tawa, haru, marah, sedih, semua ekspresi yang ingin aku ingat supaya aku masih menyadari bahwa persahabat kami sangat berharga. Walaupun aku sempat berpikir bahwa Haruka akan mencuri Rin dariku, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Aku hanya merasa bahwa dialah yang merubah Rin lebih baik yang tidak menjadi tergila-gila untuk mengejar cita-cita Ayahnya.

Aku sangat menyesal karena telah mengancam dan menyudutkannya ke mesin minuman waktu itu.

Pelukan pertama yang ia berikan adalah Haruka, aku tidak terganggu sekarang. Lalu kedua manik _crimson_ itu beralih melihat sosokku yang tersenyum senang kepadanya. Yang kami lakukan pertama adalah salam khas persahabatan kami lalu berpelukan dengan erat. Aku bersyukur bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aku dapat merasakan Haruka senang melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya yang indah. Rasa senangku bertambah karena nya.

"Hei, kantung matamu membesar. Terlalu bersemangat untuk melihatku sampai tidak bisa tidur?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku kena." Jawabku dengan senyuman gembira untuknya. Senyuman yang aku berikannya adalah gerakan refleks yang tidak dikendalikan oleh otakku, jika aku melakukannya semua orang akan menjauh dariku.

Tidak menunggu waktu, kami langsung menuju apartemen. Setiap aku melihat mantan kapten klub renang SMA Samezuka itu berbicara dengan Haruka, ada rasa yang menjanggal dalam diriku. Tidak tahu aku harus cemburu karena Rin yang terlalu banyak bicara dengan Haruka ketimbang diriku atau Haruka yang kelihatan senang dengan kedatangan Rin.

Rin menginap di kamar ku. Haruka sepertinya dipanggil oleh pelatih renangnya mendadak, sehingga kami membatalkan untuk makan bersama di suatu restoran kota Tokyo. Kami pun hanya beristirahat di kamar, melepaskan rasa lelah dari Rin yang sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Semoga saja usaha yang telah ia lakukan tidak sia-sia.

Beruntung aku masih memiliki _cola_ di kulkas. Kubuka kotak besar yang dingin itu lalu mengambil dua kaleng minuman berkarbonat dan salah satunya kuberikan kepada Rin yang sedang melihat pemandangan kota di balkon. Kulihat wajahnya yang tadi bahagia sekarang menjadi tidak bisa dibaca olehku. Seperti ada pikiran yang mengganggunya. Jika aku bertanya dan Haruka adalah satu-satu alasan pikirannya mengganggu, entah ekspresi apa yang ingin kupasang nanti.

Aku menyusul pemuda tersebut. Memberikannya minum kesukaanku kepadanya dan ikut menyaksikan kota Tokyo bersamanya. Di hari pekan seperti ini sudah pasti banyak orang-orang yang bukan penduduk kota Tokyo datang kemari. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Kota Tokyo yang besar, berbeda dengan Iwatobi dan Sano.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Rin yang berdiri di sampingku. Kedua lengan bawah ia sandarkan di atas pagar balkon. Bukannya menatap suasana Tokyo, tatapan itu kosong. Aku menghela napas dan mencoba bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Pemuda itu melirik ke seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya. Manik merahnya yang menatap wajahku, untuk meyakinkan apakah yang akan ia jawab nantinya akan mengganggu ku. Pandangannya tidak beralih, dia menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menatap wajahku. Menunggu ekspresi yang nantinya akan ku pakai.

"Aku tahu kau keberatan untuk mengabulkan permintaanku, Sousuke,"

Aku masih tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara sampai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tolong beritahu alasannya. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak berbohong kepadaku, bukan?"

Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Berkata jujur lalu dapat dibayangkan bahwa Rin akan marah besar kepadaku, dan hubungan persahabatan kami putus. Tetapi ada pilihan kedua, yaitu berkata bohong dan persahabatan tetap berjalan dengan baik. Sialnya pilihan itu menyuruhku untuk menyerah mendekati Haruka. Aku tidak rela jika orang yang sudah kubenci setengah mati yang sudah menjadi pandanganku masa depan melepaskannya untuk bebas dan tidak pernah kembali ke hidupku. _Well,_ Nanase Haruka, jika kau menyerahkan kebebasanmu kepada orang lain aku tidak sungkan memotong kedua kaki dan tanganmu supaya kau tidak dapat kabur dariku.

"Aku, sialnya, telah jatuh hati kepada orang yang aku benci sampai sekarang." Suasana di sekitar kami menjadi tegang tidak seperti waktu sebelumnya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menghadap ke arahnya, walaupun kepalaku sudah berusaha menghindarinya. Rin dengan ekspresi terkejut tanpa suara yang keluar darinya. Aku ingin melanjutkan pengakuanku.

"Seperti perlombaan renang, aku tidak akan mengalah kepadamu. Walaupun kau adalah sahabatku, Rin."

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa dari pemuda di hadapanku.

Tunggu..tawa?

Rin tertawa. Bukan tawa mengejek, tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksud dia tertawa kepadaku. Tidak ada tawa berlebihan, hanya tawa kecil seperti kami tertawa ketika kami melakukan candaan. Senang, kah?

"Aku bersyukur kau jujur kepadaku, Sousuke." Ucap Rin tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku juga akan berusaha demi mendapatkan Haru. Jangan remehkan hiu yang sedang mengincar incarannya, kawan."

Seharusnya aku tidak punya pilihan seperti yang aku pikirkan. Berkata jujur lalu sahabatmu akan mengerti dan persahabatan tidak ada retakan yang berarti. Aku ingin menghajar diriku sendiri karena sudah meragukan sahabatku yang sudah sepenuhnya mempercayaiku. Aku tahu alasan mengapa Tuhan menghukumku. Karena jika aku terlalu sempurna, persahabatan dan Haruka akan tidak akan menghiasi kehidupanku berwarna hitam-putih ini. Aku telah meremehkan segala sesuatu peringatan Tuhan yang telah diberikan kepadaku. Kehidupanku sudah direncanakan Tuhan dengan sempurna.

"Jangan menangis jika kau kalah dariku, Sousuke,"

"Seharusnya itu ucapanku, Rin,"

Sebuah siku mendarat, rasa nyeri setidaknya tidak menghilangkan suara tawaku.

* * *

Mulai dari pembicaraan di atas balkon kamar apartemenku, pertarunganku antara Sousuke dan Rin diiringi dengan sengitnya persaingan. Kami telah berjanji bahwa kami tidak akan berkelahi dengan mengatasnamakan Haruka. Tetapi sering terjadi perdebatan kecil seperti salah satu diantara kami terlalu dekat dengannya.

Aku akui bahwa Rin sudah ambil start duluan yang dimulai dari pindah ke Iwatobi dan mengajak Haruka berjalan-jalan ke Australia. Tetapi aku dapat membalasnya. Aku mengatakan kepada Rin bahwa aku memanggil namanya 'Haruka'. Skakmat, kami pun mendapatkan hasil yang seri pada waktu itu. Setiap nilai tidak mendapatkan jangka nilai yang jauh, seri selalu menempel di hasil pertandingan kami.

Walaupun ada jarak yang melebihi satu angka, perbedaan skor aku dan Rin masih terbilang pendek menurutku.

.

.

"Lalu...?" Suara dari pemuda yang berada di atas pangkuanku tertangkap oleh pendengaranku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku terhadap istri ku, mendaratkan kepalaku ke atas kepalanya. Mencium aroma _shampoo_ dari surai hitamnya yang pendek. Halusnya surai hitam itu menari di atas kulitku, memanjakan diriku yang sedang bersantai dengan pasangan yang punya sifat kurang ajar namun aku mencintainya dari atas sampai bawah.

Setiap aku bermimpi, aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi bahwa Haruka menjadi istriku. Kami hidup dengan bahagia, tentu saja pertengkaran kecil tetap menghiasi nya. Tetapi aku tetap menganggapnya ini adalah kehidupan bahagia. Aku selalu bermimpi bahwa jari manis di tangan kiri Haruka dan diriku terpasang cincin berwarna perak, tanda kami sudah berjanji sehidup semati. Pada saat pernikahan kami, aku selalu mengedipkan mata. Memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di hadapanku ketika aku mengucapkan 'aku bersedia' untuk janji pernikahan adalah seorang Nanase Haruka.

Setiap aku bangun, aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Bahwa yang disampingku, yang sedang memelukku erat, adalah seorang Nanase Haruka bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Sekarang aku harus berkedip berkali-kali, memastikan cincin yang menghiasi jari manis Haruka adalah suatu kenyataan.

"Lalu pertandingan dimenangkan olehku. Marga Nanase sudah berubah menjadi Yamazaki."

"Tetap saja hampir seri, Sousuke,"

"Hei! Jika pertandingan renang pun yang mendapatkan waktu yang paling sedikit mencapai titik _finish_ adalah pemenang. Juri tidak akan menilai berapa detik yang kau tempuh, Haruka,"

"Hal ini tidak ada sama nya dengan berenang,"

"Diam saja dan hadapi kenyataan ini, sayang."

Entah kenapa candaan yang dibuat oleh Haruka sangat menyebalkan hingga sekarang. Kadang aku mencubit lengannya saking kesal terhadap candaannya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena dua buah tangan sedang memegang erat kedua tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan tangan rampingnya itu memijat kedua tanganku dengan perlahan. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan memang dapat membuatku nyaman. Aku mengakuinya setelah malam pertama yang sudah kami lewati.

Skor dari hasil pertandingan merebut Haruka bukanlah dariku. Melainkan dari Haruka yang mengakui bahwa ia berpindah hati dan menyukai kehadiranku di hidupnya. Rin mendapatkan minus dan sudah pasti kemenangan di tanganku. Rin mengucapkan selamat walaupun dia sangat kesal dengan kekalahannya, sudah pasti. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun, Rin mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus menjaganya Haruka dengan benar. Jika aku sakiti Haruka, Rin akan menghajarku habis-habisan.

Dan aku pun bersalaman sebagai tanda setuju darinya. Akh, sial. Aku tidak dapat menghiasi tubuhnya dengan luka yang aku buat dengan puas. Pernah aku membuat banyak _kissmark_ di atas tubuh Haruka dari atas sampai bawah. Rin yang mengetahuinya langsung mendatangi kantorku, hampir saja sebuah tinju mendarat ke arah wajahku karena asisten di kantorku langsung menghentikannya.

Walaupun aku mau dihajar habis-habisan olehnya, aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan hal itu kepada Haruka. Haruka sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya untukku, dan aku berhak berbuat sesuka hati. Rin juga akan mengerti itu. Karena akulah orang yang paling mengerti dia ketimbang Haruka.

Kami masih berhubungan. Rin sudah menikah dengan orang Jepang yang juga menjadi atlet andalan Jepang seperti dirinya dan Haruka. Kadang tiap bulan kedatangan Rin sudah menjadi jadwal di rumah ku. Disitu aku dapat mengambil keuntungan. Jika Rin datang, makarel tidak akan menampakkan batang hidungnya di setiap menu masakan Haruka di hari itu. Aku dapat menikmati daging di lain hari, tetapi aku harus bersabar menikmati masakan andalannya jika makarel mendapatkan harga diskon di supermarket.

Aku mendapatkan keberuntunganku kembali.

Mendapatkan Nanase Haruka menjadi keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku sempat putus asa karena Rin yang benar-benar mengejar Haruka tanpa henti ditambah Makoto –yang sekarang sudang menikah dengan Gou— selalu perhatian kepada Haruka pada waktu itu. Tetapi Tuhan mendukungku, dan aku bangkit kembali dan mengejarnya.

"Ya kau beruntung sekali. Dari sekian banyak orang mengejarku, kau adalah orang yang dapat menarik hatiku setelah Rin,"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Sahutku sambil mencubit pipinya yang tirus itu. Dia tidak ada mengeluh kesakitan sama sekali, hanya mengelus bekas cubitanku terhadapnya.

"Natsuya- _senpai_ sempat menyukai ku." Nah, dia mulai lagi.

"Pelatiih muda di timku juga menyukai ku." Tahan, tahan.

"Banyak tim Samezuka yang mencoba meminta nomor ponsel ku-"

"Baik, baik. Kau menang, _senshu_. Senang?"

Haruka mengarahkan kepalanya ke arahku, memamerkan senyum kemenangan ke arahku. "Senang."

"Tetapi seharusnya aku beruntung bertemu denganmu. Jika kau tidak datang kepadaku dan memarahiku di hari itu, mungkin gelar _senshu_ tidak akan berada di belakang namaku.

"Kau tidak menunjukkan kebaikanmu sebagai rasa sayang. Aku merasa jika aku mencoba melepaskan pelukanmu saat ini, kau akan mencoba mengikatku dengan rantai dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti berenang. Dikunci di dalam kamar, sampai aku berlutut untuk meminta maaf kepadamu. Karena yang kau lakukan itu adalah rasa takut akan kehilangan.

"Aku, dari dulu tidak dapat mengalah dari orang yang sepertimu. Orang yang sudah mengambil kebebasanku.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau melakukannya."

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa dengan ucapan panjang lebarnya itu. Dia mengenaiku. Semua ucapannya terlalu tepat. Aku bukanlah orang yang memberikan rasa sayang dengan senyuman dan tingkah lembut kepada orang yang aku sayangi. Aku berbeda dengan orang lain, berkebalikan dengan Makoto yang selalu terlalu baik kepada Haruka. Aku harus membuatnya tunduk dan patuh, membuat dia mengerti bahwa yang aku lakukan bukan sekadar penyiksaan tanpa belas kasih. Menyadarkan bahwa aku adalah suami yang harus ia sayangi sampai waktu hidup di dunia habis.

Cih, karena ucapannya, aku tidak dapat menghukumnya dengan berat karena candaannya yang selalu menyebalkan itu.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke pundak yang terekspos di pakaiannya yang sengaja menunjukkan kedua pundaknya. Kucium perlahan lehernya, mencoba membuat pasanganku merasa nyaman. Tetapi aku tetap menghukumnya dan memberikannya tiga buah gigitan keras, warna merah yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dengan cepat itu menghiasi kulit putihnya. Sempurna.

"Aku ada latih tanding besok,"

"Masa bodoh, ini hukumanmu karena terlalu banyak bicara."

"Rin akan marah kepadamu,"

"Dia sudah lelah ke kantorku, Haruka."

Tidak ada sahutan darinya, mungkin dia sudah mengaku kalah dariku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang bersusah payah menerima pahitnya kekalahan dalam berdebat denganku.

Yamazaki Haruka- _senshu_ , umur 25 tahun, profesi atlet renang gaya bebas yang telah meraih banyak medali, penghargaan, dan juga diriku.

* * *

note : _-senshu: suffix untuk atlet profesional._

 **HALOHALOHALOO.. DIRI ANE BALIK LAGI /ciumlayarlaptopsampaibasah/**

 **AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA ANE BISA BUAT FF! Walaupun fandom ini sudah lama.. wkwk**

 **Maafkan ane yang sibuk karena sbmptn. Demi universitas yang diinginkan, ane harus bekerja keras! Ane bersyukur hasilnya terbalaskan, walaupun tidak puas karena syok dengan soal yang bedaaa banget dengan tahun2 sebelumnya.**

 **Setelah ujian sbm dan mandiri2 lainnya berakhir, ane mencoba menonton anime yang penuh ikemen yang seksi2 ini HEHEHEHEHE. Dulunya ane nggak suka karena ane berhenti renang karena padatnya jadwal sekolah. Ane nggak nonton tu anime karena iri dengan orang berenang /plak/**

 **Apakah aku telat? Ah, bodo amat :v yang penting ane buat dah ff ini. Puas sudah diriku :3**

 **Maafkan aku yang belum melanjutkan ff sebelumnya. Semoga saja masih bisa! Dan ane harus bisa melanjutkannya! /ONFIRE!**

 **Oke, sampai sini dulu. Jaa**

 **-sabilsabil**


End file.
